Slip Up
by PistachioLuver
Summary: A glance can mean so much. A glance can mean Everything. So what did that glance between Finnick and Johanna mean in Catching Fire?


Slip Up

Johanna stood over the dead boy, her axe gripped tight in her hands, her face bloody and scratched, her hair matted and crazy as she looked up at the Cameras she knew were on her, the crowds everywhere in the Capitol cheering her name. She was the newest killer Celebrity they praised.

She was the newest Victor.

Then there was Finnick shortly after. The young boy who held onto his famous trident and stabbed the other tributes like fish in a pond. They called for him, gripping at his ankles and scratching at him. He was only a young boy, he couldn't die now. He stopped the tears from falling, putting on a brave face and stabbed the tributes over and over to pieces before stealing their bags and running away.

The whole Arena had been water based for him. He swam to his island that was covered in tall trees and bushy plants. The water clung to his clothes as he plopped down into grainy sand, rummaging through the bag, his shaky hands fumbling until

BOOM!

Finnick looked up, quickly tallying who was left. Not many. Correction: Only one more to kill before he could go home. He wondered how long he would have to wait, a day or two? Maybe the Game keepers would have to push them together somehow, but the answers came a lot quicker.

The other tribute grabbed Finnick by the back of the neck, pulling him off his knees before slamming his fat fist into the side of Finnicks young face. He stumbled back, shaking his head as he steadied before he dove to the ground, grabbing his Trident, jabbing it up. The tribute pushed the side of it away with his arm before pinning it down to the ground with his heavy boot. Finnick kicked up with all his force. The tribute stumbled back. Finnick picked up his Trident, twirling it, steadying it in his hand, and when the other tribute looked up, he threw the Trident. The Canon immediately went off and there was a huge splash.

Finnick tried to put on a smile for the crowd. Even as he was being lifted out of the Arena but all he could see was red liquid, spreading and tainting the crystal blue waters of the arena.

At least it was over.

Finnick and Johanna from then on had always been the crowds favorite. After all they had one of the most entertaining Games and they both had the best personalities. Finnick had always been that happy, laughing little boy who seemed confident and just happy to be alive, but over the years he grew into a sex god. He was the most dashing, handsomest guy in Panem, and every girl wanted him. Johanna on the other hand, won people over with her spunkiness so to say. She hated everything and wasn't afraid of anything. She was tough. Fierce. And People liked seeing that.

And every year they both came back, training the new group of kids that had been picked to participate in this years Hunger Games. It had been the same silently painful torture year after year, feeling guilty, feeling sorrow for these kids who would never see there families, their friends, their homes again. But yet Finnick and Johanna kept their mouths sewn shut, trying to encourage hope and training them harder. But eventually their paths crossed. Johanna had first refused to get to know the famous sex god, afraid she would fall for him to or even just the fact of growing attached just to have him ripped away from her. But no matter how many times she tried to talk herself from getting away from it, it was too late. She had become friends with the Famous Finnick Odair. But he wasn't all the Capitol had bragged about. He wasn't the cocky, confident, fearless Victor, he was the scared, damaged soul. Just like her.

Johanna grew used to the Sex God Finnick Odair. She got used to his cute smiles, his glances he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. And even if she hated to admit it, she grew use to his company.

Finnick felt the same way. Even though they never said it aloud to each other, they knew the had helped each other move passed all the bad memories of the Games. They helped each other heal and move on and forget, even if it was for just an hour or so.

Sometimes talking (though Johanna preferred not to talk, but somehow Finnick got it out of her) was not enough. Sometimes they needed a substitute to help forget.

* * *

"Pass the bottle," Johanna said, stopping herself from spinning in the low round red cushioned chair with her bare feet.

Finnick took a swig before looking at her, the nozzle of the bottle gripped in his masculine hands as he tilted it against his head, a coy smirk on his handsome face. His green blue eyes vibrant as they stared at her.

"Greedy little lumberjack," he laughed.

"One that will cut you down like a tree. Now pass the bottle will ya trident boy?" she said, raising her thin eyebrows as she held out her hand for the bottle.

He shook his head, trying to hid his smile. Johanna huffed, sloppily getting up from her comfy chair and marching over to Finnicks chair. He lifted his long arm and stretched his arm far back. Johanna didn't think this a problem. She climbed onto Finnicks lap, her knees between Finnicks thighs and the chair arms. She leaned forward, feeling his lean chest against hers as she stretched,grabbing Finnicks wrist and pulling it towards her, prying the bottle from his hand with her other hand before climbing off Finnick. She took a huge swig before collapsing back in her low chair, placing the bottle on her stomach as she felt the cool liquid travel down her throat. When she couldn't taste the alcohol she took another swig, then another and another. She began chugging most of the bottle.

Finnick laughed. "Thirsty?"

"What gave it away?" Johanna said, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Even though it was a stupid question, she had found the way Finnick asked almost funny.

She took another swig.

"I think you've had enough," Finnick laughed, getting up from his chair and striding over to Johanna.

She wrapped her arms around the bottle and brought it close to her body but that didn't stop Finnick. His long fingers snatched the bottle and walked back to his chair.

"Noooo!" Johanna moaned, giving a pouty face, hoping that would be enough for Finnick to give it back. He never liked seeing her sad. That's why they always did things her way if they ever hung out.

He only smiled.

"Come on give it back," Johanna said, again holding out her hand, motioning him with her fingers.

"Beg for it." Finnick said simply.

"Hell no!" Johanna immediately responded back defensively.

Finnick laughed and shrugged. "Well… more for me," He said, lifting the bottle up to his lips.

"Ok!" Johanna yelled, almost lunging out of her chair.

Finnick stopped and waited.

She bit her lip, moving her tongue over her teeth as she tried to form the word.

"P-ppleese?" (its please with extra emphases)

He shook his head, smiling.

Johanna sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Looks like I'm going sober."

Almost 2 minutes later Johanna was sprawled out on the floor, "Being sober sucks!" She groaned, turning over to look at Finnick.

He gave a sad smile before crawling down to lay beside her on the floor.

"Yeah… I know." He says. All the liquir has left him and his emotions were washing over him, drowning him with sadness. His life back in District 4 come to his mind, how he would wake up early in the morning for a peaceful swim in the calm crystal blue oceans. How he'd run across town, waving to all the people he grew up with before walking into Annies house, the door being unlocked cause she knew he was coming. He would gently kiss her on the head before they enjoyed a silent breakfast. Sometimes she would shake and freeze in fear as the memories came back to her, and of course Finnick was always there for her. Sometimes when she was okay, he would take her for a picnic or a swim at sunset. Nothing for to long or she would become scared and freeze up like a computer when infected with a virus. He never blamed Annie for her horrible visions, he had them himself. But he could only think of how he was always taking care of Annie but she could never return the favor. She never once asked him if he was ok. Because the truth was, he wasn't ok. He thought about talking about his feelings with Annie, but she wouldn't understand. She would understand the fighting and blood and gore, she would understand all the hate he felt for the Capitol and the Games, but she would never understand the true meaning. It wasn't just because the Capitol forced kids to fight, it was that they forced him to please all his fans. To do all the nasty things they requested from him. She wouldn't understand how they would pay for him like an object, against his will, and take him away to a scary place for a night, touching the colorful freaks. He was scarred for life, he wanted to refuse the demands they asked, but he couldn't break his façade. He was the strong, confident, cocky Sex God. He had to keep the act up. He swallowed his pride. These were the things Annie wouldn't understand, but Johanna would. Johanna had known what it was like. Men had always stared at her, mentally taking her in with their hawk like eyes. They had told Johanna she must please her fans just like Finnick, but instead, she had refused. She had thrown a fit, destroying most of the office they had set her in to tell her the news. Finnick had thought refusing was a good idea and wanted to do the same as Johanna. His mind was set, he would also refuse. But then the news struck and all of Johannas friends and family had been murderously slaughtered by a 'crazy citizen the Peacekeepers have now taken care of' She hadn't bought the story. Neither did Finnick. It was far from a crazy citizen, it was a soldier President Snow hand-picked himself to do the job. That's just how the Capitol worked.

Finnick sighed. Johanna was just as damaged as him. She was alone. Hurt. But it didn't have to be like that. What if they could be damaged together?

He rolled to his side, admiring her tanned skin and silky thin hair as it was laid out around her face. She could feel his intense gaze on her and looked over at him. She wanted to say 'what?' but his eyes looked deep in thought, and soon, his lips came down and gently captured hers.

* * *

The Games had officially begun!

Johanna and Finnick sat in the large crystal white room filled with sponsors. They walked around, explaining why there tribute was the best, collecting money and gifts. Sometimes they would glance up to watch, seeing all the blood being spilled, all the bodies on the ground. Dead. It wasn't like a video game, they weren't fake bodies. They were_ real_. They were real kids with families and friends who loved them. And now they were gone from this world forever. Johanna and Finnick wanted to close their eyes to block the sight, the stop the nightmares from coming back, but they couldn't. Not here anyways. They would remain strong and keep going, trying to get as many sponsors to give there tributes a fighting chance.

Johanna glanced over at Finnick, his sad eyes meeting with hers. They longed for her. They longed for each other. They wanted to wash away the pain with alcohol. They wanted to forget everything and just lay there. _Numb._ Johanna even wanting the feel of Finnicks soft, gently lips on hers again, but everytime she thought of the kiss, flashes of Annie came to her, her being paralyzed with fear. No one caring for her but Finnick. And in the end she knew, It wouldn't be right to take him away from her. It just wouldn't be.

And every year Johanna and Finnick came back, fighting the nightmares and training the new tributes, sneaking off at midnight so they could drink themselves to peace. But never again did they kiss. There was always the sideways glances, the glances of deep wanting. Both they both knew it wasn't fair for Annie. She needed him. So they kept their feelings to themselves. And this would explain what Katniss had seen in the Quarter Quell. She had seen a what could have been future, a what could have been a wonderful future between two people who truly cared for each other, holding each other at night and helping with the nightmares, just like parents who help fight the monsters away from kids. Katniss had seen the unspoken love that would never happen.

* * *

*A short sweet story i thought of and really wanted to write! I love Finnick and Johanna and that sidewards glance they had in Catching Fire :^) But before i ramble on about it, thanks for reading! You all are awesome! And hopefully the awesome readers review :) But either way love you guys!


End file.
